


Rage and Nightmares

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> This one is sort of based upon <a href="http://cycnus39.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cycnus39.livejournal.com/"><b>cycnus39</b></a> 's story Retribution. It might make more sense if you read that, but it can be read alone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rage and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

>  This one is sort of based upon [](http://cycnus39.livejournal.com/profile)[**cycnus39**](http://cycnus39.livejournal.com/) 's story Retribution. It might make more sense if you read that, but it can be read alone

 

Note: This one is sort of based upon [](http://cycnus39.livejournal.com/profile)[**cycnus39**](http://cycnus39.livejournal.com/)  's story Retribution. It might make more sense if you read that, but it can be read alone

Rage

“How dare you." Not a question. Not an exclamation. A fact. A statement. One that meant hell on whoever was the recipient. When those words fall from Superman’s lips, they should run and hide and hope to the deity or deities they pray to that he can not find them. They should hope that he is merciful enough to give them a quick death.

But when those words are spoken with an injured Batman nearby? Nothing can save them from the wrath of the Last Kryptonian.  
  
Drabble Two  
  
Nightmare

His heart stopped. The reassuring beat of Bruce’s heart just stopped, and everything melted away for Clark as he desperately searched for the heartbeat of the one loved. He raced to where he heard it last, pinpointing the place with unerring accuracy.

When he reached the place, he flew straight into a nightmare. The Joker’s unmistakable handiwork was evident everywhere, and so was blood and Joker gas. He scanned the room desperately for any sign of his beloved in the rubble, and found him in a corner, still as stone. He sped over, and searched for any sign of life from Batman's still body. When he found no pulse, no sign of brain activity, nothing at all, he gave an anguished scream.

His eyes shot open, and he barely registered that he was in his own bed before he was dressed and in the sky, flying at super speed towards Gotham.

He honed in on the heartbeat of his love, and quickly found him on one of his favorite perches.

“Batman!” Clark gasped, the Dark Knight’s head tilting towards him in silent curiosity.

“Superman.” The absence of light made Bruce more menacing, though Clark could never ever find him so. Clark dithered in the air for a moment, before landing next to Batman. He could hear the beat of Bruce’s strong, steady heart, feel the heat emanating from him. He relaxed minutely at the reassurance of his love’s continued existence.

And in the fact that his dream was nothing more than a nightmare.


End file.
